darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Currency
Dangerous Currency is a storyline published in the last issues of Duck Tales #s 5 and 6 and Darkwing Duck #s 17 and 18 that are published by Boom Studios. Scrooge McDuck and his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and his adopted niece Webby Vanderquack go to St Canard to talk to Launchpad McQuack about his Quackwerks Business. Little do they know Fenton Crackshell is also there. While he is at the Mallard residence he disappears then Drake Mallard finds out that Fenton is Gizmo Duck and then tells Scrooge that he is Darkwing Duck. Later they meet Gyro Gearloose at Darkwing Tower and Gosalyn shows them the Gizmo Duck Suit which she kept since the end of The Duck Knight Returns. After Gyro and Honker work on it Megavolt and The Beagle Boys show up to steal The Gizmo Duck Suit. Later Darkwing Scrooge and Gyro infiltrate Quackwerks and have a run in with The Fearsome Four (Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and The Liquidator) while Launchpad and the kids investigate an underground cave. Later Scrooge Darkwing and Gyro find Gizmo Duck chained to a wall and all the villains (Magica De Spell, The Phantom Blot, The Beagle Boys, The Fearsome Four, Cinnamon Teal, Camille the Chameleon and Ammonia Pine) watch them as the slime turns Gizmo Duck into a monster. Scrooge contacts Agent 44 and tells him to bring Fenton's Mother to the Quackwerks Factory and her yelling restores Gizmo Duck to normal. After that they escape from the Quackwerks Building and find out that the slime has turned Huey, Dewey, Louie and Honker into monsters. After rescuing Webby and Gosalyn Scrooge suggests they go to Duckburg. Gyro tries to make an antidote to the slime. They find out that Mrs Crackshell's bellowing is the only thing that reverses the effect of the slime. When the boys arrrive they get zapped by antidote remotes and revert back to normal. Gizmo Duck explains what happened to him when Magica kidnapped him from time and they find out the villains' plans. Later the villains split up and Darkwing and Launchpad manage to defeat the Fearsome Four. The rest of the villains try to take over Scrooge's Money Bin. Gyro and Honker activate the device attatched to the Gizmo Duck Suit and it shows a portal where Nega Duck and Morgana Macawber are standing in. After crashing the Thunderquack, Nega Duck explains to Darkwing that the tronsplitter sent him to an alternate version of St Canard which felt like a wasteland and then Morgana wound up there after defeating Duckthulu in F.O.W.L. Disposition. Darkwing reached in there and rescued Morgana but Nega Duck also came through he had everyone in cages except for Darkwing, Launchpad and Morgana. Then he told The Phantom Blot that Magica was using him. After that Scrooge called Agent 44 who turns out to be Donald Duck. Donald then rallies all the citizens of Duckburg to fight back the slime. The Blot offers to join Nega Duck into an alliance and then blackmails Magica into joining them. The cage dissolves and Scrooge goes to check on his money only to find Magica and The Beagle Boys in it. Morgana tells Darkwing that she put a spell on Nega Duck but it only works if he hits him with the truth. When Darkwing tells Nega Duck that he doesn't allow himself to have any friends, the portal opens up and sucks the villains into it. After that the heroes have a picnic where Darkwing decides they should have the main meal in Duckburg but desert should be served in St Canard. Scrooge agrees with him and they shake hands in the end. Category:Crossovers Category:Comics